


Middle of The Night Thoughts

by Schweet



Series: Random Thoughts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Mental Health Issues, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Summary: Here ya go my dudes. I literally woke up with no memory of writing these, but they're not half bad? I may turn these into something else later on, if you are interested
Series: Random Thoughts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835461
Kudos: 1





	Middle of The Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go my dudes. I literally woke up with no memory of writing these, but they're not half bad? I may turn these into something else later on, if you are interested

1.

And there's a gap in my mind from where the demons in my brain ate everything except for you

They could not pierce the shields of your holy light

2.

It held the book of unfinished works

My mind an unfinished poem of anxiety

The unfinished sound of a dripping poem

Dripping lines like lifeblood

It signs in cigarette smoke

I said I know the sun would once again outstrip the moon

3.

I mop my tear stained floor and wring the sadness down the drain


End file.
